Legacy of The Lightning King
by LordofNature121
Summary: Isamu Hayashi, a boy who has no recollections of his past, other than some strange dreams. When a series of events lead to his supposed "Death" his dreams become more real, and the true adventure begins. Join him, as he goes along the path to become The Lightning King and protector of a certain Red haired Devil girl. OCXHarem! AU! Mature themes! P.S I suck at summaries!


**This is an AU story, so expect changes/OOC people.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

[ **Ddraig talking aloud** ]

[ _ **Ddraig thinking**_ ]

* **Actions** *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in anything I use aside from my OC(s). Everything else belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi (For High School DXD itself) or else their respective owners. Please support them.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _Death is only the beginning, it's what comes after that the adventure truly begins._ "

 _I walked through the grass, running my fingers through it. The sky above me was dark with clouds, and I could see the lightning in the distance. The wind lifted blue shoulder-length hair, tossing it around like a lover. I looked around, my equally blue colored eyes scanning the area around me. It seemed to be a cliff-side, and in the distance, I could see the light of a lighthouse, guiding the ships at sea away from the rocks. I felt like I had been walking for some time, but thanks to the training regime set by my Onee-sama and Okaa-sama, I did not feel tired. As I walked, I could hear a sound in the distance, like thunder only louder and more frequent. Then came the cry. A cry of pain, followed by more cries. I looked, and for the first time saw the battlefield that was around me. Soldiers dressed in armor and brandishing swords, axes, clubs, whatever they could find were killing each other. They bore emblems and insignias I did not recognize, and spoke in English, much different from my native tongue. Blood filled the grass around me, and as I heard more thunder from above, I looked up and saw Dragons, western-style ones, fighting each other. There were red ones, blue ones, green ones, black ones, even silver and gold. Bodies littered the fields around me, and the sounds became overwhelming. But then…it all stopped. As if someone had flipped a switch, everyone and everything stopped fighting. They all looked in one direction, and so I too looked in that direction. The clouds in the distance were moving…strangely. They moved as if something was guiding them towards us, and I could see something trailing from underneath it. No, a multitude of somethings. They moved with purpose towards us, and I felt a fear like I had never felt before. There was something unearthly about them, and the soldiers around me began to let out their own cries of panic. A whispering filled my mind, no legible words being spoken, more like hundreds of tiny voices all speaking at once. They got closer, and closer and the voices became louder and louder and LOUDER!_

"Isamu-kun! Isamu-kun! Wake up!" The feminine voice filled my ears as I shot up from my bed, falling out of it and crashing on the ground. I groaned, getting up slowly and looking at my door, still trying to shake off the last effects of what I had just been dreaming about. The effects of the fear were still hitting me, when the door burst open, revealing who was standing there. Slightly taller than me with very distinctly non-Japanese features, surprising considering her family name was the same as mine, was my Onee-sama. She had short, blue hair, much like myself, with eyes the color of sapphires, and a body made into a weapon, though not in an unattractive way. Hayashi Izumi, my Onee-sama, and one of my Sensei's in the ways of survival in this world. I noticed she had a surprised look on her face, and a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks, when I realized my state of dress.

"Wah!" I let out a cry, wrapping the blankets around me. I wasn't fully nude, but I usually slept in my underwear, it made it much more comfortable. "I'm sorry Nee-sama!" I cry, looking around for my alarm clock, noticing that it was half past four in the morning. Normally it goes off before this, so I can't understand why it never went off this morning. Perhaps I missed it because of that weird dream? Onee-sama had turned around but was still standing there.

"Just…hurry up and get dressed and meet me in the usual spot," She said, before taking off. I looked at the spot where she had been, sighing and shaking my head. I felt like today's training was going to be extra painful.

* * *

"Again!" Came the cry and I grunted as I blocked my Ane's kick with my arms. The attack hurt, but it seemed a little lackluster for her usual hits. I ducked, just in time too as her other foot went over my head with a rush of air. I smirked and brought my fist up towards her stomach, but she hopped back out of my reach. The two of us took a stance once more, the wind blowing around us and causing the leaves in the trees to stir. For a moment neither of us move…then the very earth seems to crack beneath our feet as we both dash forward our fists raised. Someone watching us would see nothing more than a blur as we tried to strike one another. While my sister was taller and had more reach, I was faster and could re-direct her attacks easier. For several minutes, neither of us gained ground on the other until…

"Gotcha!" I cheered, seeing an opening. As I went to take it, I suddenly found myself looking at the sky, as I was sent flying through the air. "Gaugh!" I coughed out as my back hit the ground, hard. I hadn't even felt the blow from Onee-sama, only that I was suddenly flying through the air. It took me a moment to regain my breath, and when I finally did, I noticed Onee-sama standing over me with a smirk, her hand stretched out to help me up. I smiled back, grabbing the proffered hand and pulling myself up. Dusting myself off I looked around, noticing the position of the sun. It was getting close to me having to leave for school, but I was in no danger of being late yet.

"Not bad today Isamu!" Izumi said to me. I looked at her and gave a smile, causing her to look away.

"I almost had you," I say and she gives a light chuckle in response. The two of us stood for a few moments, neither of us saying anything, simply admiring the quiet of the world at this time of day.

"Isamu…" Izumi began after a moment. I turned to her, giving a small hmmm. For a moment she said nothing, and I could see her struggling with something.

"Is everything okay Onee-sama?" I ask. She continues to fidget before, with a great effort, she heaves a sigh.

"Nothing…just, be careful for the next few days," She tells me. I raise an eyebrow at that, not sure what she could mean, but give a nod.

"Of course, I'm always careful, wouldn't due to go leaving you and Okaa-sama behind now would it?" I tease, getting another small smile in response. I was slightly concerned about what she had said, but I wasn't sure why she said it, and her and Okaa-sama were usually pretty tight-lipped about things when I asked about them if they didn't want me knowing something. I sighed, softly enough that she wouldn't hear, and gave another smile. "Well, guess we better go and get ready for class," I say and she nods. The two of us head back, Onee-sama linking her arm around mine, in such a way that my arm ends up in between her chest causing me to blush. She gives a happy little giggle as the two of us continue walking.

* * *

"It's them!"

"The Moonlit Prince and Princess!"

"He's so handsome!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"I wish he would ask me out!"

"I wish she would accept my confession!"

The two of us sighed as we entered the school grounds, listening to the various proclamations from the people around. It was a common occurrence for the two of us. I was known as the second most handsome guy in the entire school, which wasn't hard to do, to be honest, and Onee-sama was in the top five most beautiful women of the school. The girls in front of Onee-sama were known as the Four Great Onee-sama's, and they all had an almost otherworldly beauty about them. But it was quite annoying to be popular, especially as it made it hard to be friends with a certain someone.

"Run Ise!" A voice called out in panic.

"You guys too, Motohama, Matsuda!" Another voice yelled one that I recognized.

"Ai! They're catching up guys!" A third voice shouted. I looked in the direction of the voices and gave a strained smile. Three boys wearing the Kuoh academy uniform were running away from what appeared to be an armed mob of girls in Kendo outfits. The boys were Hyoudou Issei and the other two members of the perverted trio whose names I never cared to remember. They were called "The Enemy of All Girls" because of their perverted tendencies, though I felt that that was a bit unfair to Issei-kun. Not many people took the time to get to know him, but he was my best friend here at Kuoh, despite his tendency to spy on girls. He had a kind heart once you got to know him, and I didn't know of a single person who cared more about his friends than he did. The girls chasing after them were probably the victims of the day, and I recognized the two in front of the mob.

"Get back here you perverts!" A girl with short pink colored hair yelled. Her name was Katase, one of the co-leaders of the Kendo club.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Another girl with long, brown colored hair yelled. She was Murayama, the other leader. The two of them had been exposed the longest to Ise and co, so they probably held the biggest grudges against the boys. I half suspected the two of them actually had secret feelings for Ise, but I wasn't about to mention that to any of them. Heaving a sigh, I decided to step in.

"They're gaining on u— Guah!" Matsuda, a boy that was bald and looked more like an alien than anything coughed out his lunch as my fist embedded into his stomach. I was careful not to hit him too hard, just hard enough that the girls could catch up and give him his just desserts. Ise stopped and paled as he saw me, while Motohama, a boy with glasses who was known for being able to tell any girls measurements simply by looking at them with his glasses, outright tried to bowl past me only stopping as he was sent flying to the ground as I tripped him. Ise blanched, giving me a nervous smile and a wave as I glared at him. The girls had caught up at this point, most of them blushing at me and smiling or giving small little waves.

"Damn pretty boy, get out of the way!" I heard Motohama yell from behind me as he tried to get up. Matsuda was still coughing while the girls formed a small circle around us, glaring at the boys. I took notice that the two leaders stood on either side of Ise, half protectively, half out of anger.

"Hey, Isamu-kun…I thought you were already in class," Ise says to me a little hesitantly. I frown at him and give a shake of my head.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you not to do this?" I ask the boy exasperated. "If you stopped perving out all the time, and let people see the real you, I'm sure you'd have a girlfriend in no time." The boy laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," He said meekly. I sighed and began to walk away.

"They're all yours girls," I tell the kendo team.

"Wait, Isamu-kun, you're not going to help me, make me change my ways!?" Issei calls after me. I turn and give him a wide smile.

"Oh, I'm sure they can do that for me," I say. He pales as the girls close in. "Gods watch over you Ise-kun," I joke, and catch back up to Onee-sama. In the background, I can hear the cries of pain from the three boys, and notice Onee-sama giggling.

* * *

"Could this day have lasted any longer," I heave a sigh as I begin to make my way home. Onee-sama had somethings to take care of with the Occult Research Club, so she had told me to go on ahead of her. I wasn't sure what they had to do with her, but she had seemed…worried. That, in turn, made me worried, especially as Okaa-sama had left this morning for a trip for two-weeks. I sighed again and leaned against the railing of the bridge. It was over top of a mostly unused highway and was one of my favorite spots to relax after classes. It led across to another smaller street and part of the neighborhood I lived in. There were stares on either side of the overpass down to a sidewalk that lined the highway, but I rarely used them.

Issei had left right after class with Motohama and Matsuda, something about a new limited-edition DVD. He had invited me as well, but after the look, I got from the other two, I decided against it. He had said he'd come with me but I told to go ahead with his friends, that we'd hang out another day. He had given me a sad look, before nodding and going with the others.

"Where ya going cutie?" A voice suddenly caught my ear. I turned in the direction and saw a girl with short, white colored hair walking on the sidewalk below me. She was dressed in the uniform of my school, and even from my position, I could see the pair of cat paw hair clips. Behind her was a pair of…teens, probably my age maybe a little older. They were dressed in typical thuggish fashion, and there was another pair across the highway on the opposite sidewalk watching the whole encounter. I could tell even from here that the boys were up to no good, especially as they walked fairly quick and their demeanor said they wanted some action. The girl ignored them, but I noticed she was looking at me as she walked. Our eyes met for a moment, and I could see the annoyance in them. I looked at the boys once more and then decided to make my move. Hopping over the railing and landing neatly in front of the girl, smiling at the surprise in her eyes, I confronted them. They had stopped in shock when I jumped, as it was at least a seventeen-foot drop. I didn't question it, as it was something I learned early on. Relax the muscles in the body and focus on the landing, making sure you spread the landing out amongst as much area as possible. It was something Onee-sama taught to me after I fell out of a tree and broke my arm when I was young.

"Hi there," I say calmly looking at the boys, noticing out of the corner of my eye that the others were coming over. "I think this girl would much rather you left her alone." They look at me for a few moments, still surprised before they start laughing.

"Listen, kid, you don't want to mess with us," The first guy, who I presumed to be the leader, said to me. "There's only one of ya, and there's four of us." He states as his two friends come up behind me, blocking my view of the girl.  
"It's so good to know thugs know how to count in this day in age," I say, putting my hands together in a mock prayer. The boy doesn't seem to like that and steps forward.

"Why you little— huh?" He gasps in surprise as I'm no longer where he swung.

"You'll need to be faster than that," I say. He turns around, a surprised look on his face and the others seem to be equally surprised.

"Damnit, don't just stand there, get him!" The leader commands. The others don't move for a moment before they all try to jump me at once.

"Gack!" One boy cried out and fell as I palmed his chest, sending him backward. Another one tried to grab me from behind, so I stomped on his foot before elbowing him in the stomach. He coughed out as well, stepping back, but not going down. The leader tried to hit me once more and I grunted as the blow grazed my cheek. I swept his feet out from under him, causing him to give a shocked cry, before turning around and kicking the one I elbowed in the hip. He slammed back against the wall and moved no more.

"Two Down, two to go," I taunt, looking at the two remaining guys. One hadn't moved the entire fight, eyeing me warily. He reached around his back and pulled out a small blade, causing me to narrow my eyes. The girl was standing off to the side, watching us…with curiosity? And it was more she was watching me it seemed.

"Told ya not to mess with us," The leader said as he stood back up, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. There was a little bit of blood there, and I felt my own blood beginning to boil with excitement. Things seemed to slow down, and a pleasant smell filled the air, though I wasn't sure where it was coming from. The boy with the knife came forward, slashing wildly at me. He was too slow though, and I simply leaned back out of the way, before hitting his inner elbow, making him drop the blade. I followed it up with a palm to his solar plexus, which dropped him instantly. The leader looked scared at this point, so I gave him a smile, showing my teeth.

"Mo-Monster!" He cried out, falling on his behind. I noticed the girl looking at me as well with her eyes wide, and for a second, I faltered. I began to calm my breathing and felt a slight twinge of pain in my mouth. Putting my finger to it, I was surprised as there was blood on my finger. The thugs were slowly coming too, and noticing the panicked look in their leader's eyes they got up and ran away, but I let them go. I was still looking at the blood on my finger, unsure of what had happened.

"…Thank you," A quiet voice suddenly spoke up in front of me. Taking my eyes off my finger, I noticed the girl was standing in front of me. Looking at her now, I felt my cheeks heat up a little. She was quite cute, and there was something otherworldly about her, much like the Great Beauties. Now that I was closer, I realized who she was. Toujou Koneko, a member of The Occult Research Club, first-year at Kuoh Academy and the school mascot. Ise's alien-looking friend really liked her.

"Ah…no problem," I mumble out, not looking at her. She seems to be staring at me very intensely as if trying to puzzle something out. "Ah…do I have something on my face?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"…Different," She says. With that, she turns around and heads up the stairs to the overpass. I watch her go, still confused and become even more confused as she turns back to look at me for a moment, before moving on. I take another look at my finger, still not sure where the blood came from, before deciding to head home again. Wouldn't do to be late for dinner.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

As the boy moved away from the overpass, two figures smirked watching him from high overhead. One was a woman, with violet colored hair, who seemed to be almost standing on the air. The other was a man or seemed to be a man. His face was covered completely by an Oni mask and had what was similar to a ninja's attire.

"He is strong for one so young, is he not?" The man in the mask asked and the woman gave a nod, before laughing lightly.

"It's exactly as the master said it would be is it not?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. "Soon his powers will fully awaken, and we can be freed of this eternal torment of babysitting. Perhaps Dimitri-sama will give me some more toys to experiment on." A shudder, unnoticeable to the girl, went down the man's spine as she spoke in a very…aroused tone. Both of them reigned in the banter however when someone appeared behind the boy. It was the same girl as before, with the short white hair, and the strange cat-like pins in them. She seemed to be following the boy, keeping a watchful eye around her.

"Oh…it seems the Demons of this world are interested in him too…how interesting," The masked man said. For a moment the girl said nothing before she gave a wide smile.

"Perhaps we should let them take him in," She said. The man looked at her, and she raised a finger. "He would gain much more power, and be of even more use to Dimitri-sama that way, would he not?" For a moment, the man said nothing, then he nodded.

"Perhaps you are right," He responds. "We shall watch, as we always have, and see what happens." The two of them disappeared, and the skies were clear once more.

* * *

 **Isamu PoV**

I awoke with a groan, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock. It was one of the few times I regretted waking up early in the morning. Onee-sama had given me an earful after I got home last night, saying something about I needed to be more careful, and not to go acting the hero all the time, but she had become quite concerned when I had mentioned the blood thing and had stopped talking, telling me simply to go rest. Ise had texted me afterwards and said that on the way home someone had asked him out, which had surprised me immensely. Perhaps the boy finally reigned in some of those perverted tendencies and someone noticed? Was it Katase, or Murayama? I wasn't sure, but I was happy for him and interested in meeting whoever it was. I rose out of bed, stretching as I did so, and went to the mirror, trying to tidy my hair before my morning training. That was when I noticed it. My eyes. There was something…different there. One had flecks of gold in it now, while the other had flecks of a crimson red. I leaned in, trying to get a better look, but stopped when there was a knock at my door.

"Isamu-kun, are you awake?" It was Onee-sama. I scrambled for a moment, putting on a shirt and pants and opened the door.

"Ah sorry, Onee-sama," I say, before noticing that the girl was already dressed for school. I raised an eyebrow but stopped when she looked at my eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw panic in her own, but she looks down.

"Um, sorry I have to meet with Gremory-san again, and I'm on morning duty, so there's no training today," She tells me. Without waiting for an answer, she takes off and I simply stare at where she was. Not once had I ever seen her look the way she did, and she always was able to swap her morning duty out so that we could train. Just what was going on here? Sighing, and with nothing else to do, I changed my alarm and went back to bed. Maybe this was all just a dream I would wake up from shortly.

 _I found myself standing in an open field at the base of a dark looking castle. The field itself was made of wheat, barley, and other grains. The sky above me was cloudy, an almost unnatural darkness to it, and even from here I could see bats flying about the various towers of the castle. But something else caught my eye. Flying above the towers, was a Dragon similar to the one I had seen before, but this one was blue in appearance and much larger. I wasn't sure what it was doing, but it almost seemed like it was keeping watch. I walked forward, searching for a path when I heard a horn, a long and deep horn, behind me. I turned around and felt my heart begin clenching once more._ _Standing there before me was an army of…men? I wasn't sure, they looked like men, but there was something off about them. Perhaps it was the way each of their eyes glowed a bright violet or maybe the fact that at the front of them all was someone I recognized._

" _Okaa-sama," I whispered seeing her. My Okaa-sama was a beautiful woman by anyone's standards. She was taller than my Onee-sama with Silvery-Blue hair that flowed down her back ending just at her shoulder blades. She had skin as pale as the moon, and a smile to kill for. Even from here I could see she had a smile on her face, and she wore armor that was ebony in color, with a very large sword strapped to her back. I was shocked, unsure of what to do or think._

" _Come out of there, Lord Epureanu, face me like a man!" Okaa-san yelled, and it took me a moment to realize she was speaking english. The dragon above gave a loud cry and for a moment I thought it would swoop down and attack but it did nothing, merely continuing to fly around the castle. For a moment nothing happened and no one moved…and then a man appeared so fast it startled me. He was of average height, with moon-colored skin and bright red eyes. His hair was short and blonde, almost white, and he was dressed much the same as a noble of old might dress. A black cape flowed from his shoulders…and in his right hand he carried a long, jagged red-colored sword. Almost as soon as he appeared, the dragon flew down, landing beside him with enough force to cause me to fall on my behind, and caused a stir amongst those around my Okaa-sama._

" _Lady Kokoro, what brings you here?" The man asked, a smile on his face as if he knew the answer. Okaa-sama gave a growl, as if he had something insulting, and stepped forward while drawing the blade._

" _You know why I'm here Epureanu," She said. "The experiments you performed on those children…my children, even if not by blood, are unforgivable!" She yelled. The man gave a taunting laugh, placing a small hand on the side of the dragon, causing it to also give a low growl, though it did nothing._

" _What I did was for the betterment of_ our _children," He said the word our with a hint of anger, though I wasn't sure why. "The boy will be the strongest of his kind for years to come, thanks to the husband of our dear Egyss here, and the girl will always be compelled to defend and love him. When the time comes, they will be able to procreate, and create an even more superior being." Okaa-sama blanched as he said that, before her face contorted into an even greater fury._

" _You damned fool, the boy will be oblivious to all of this until he is old enough to remember these things, and at that point, I will have wrested him away from you and taken him far away," Okaa-sama cursed. Once again, the man laughed._

" _You can try certainly, but know that if you kill me now, you are dooming not only our world but every world attached to the lines," He said, confusing both me and Okaa-sama. "A monster, far more terrible than me comes to conquer not only us but also everything attached and when it comes, you will remember that I tried to do something about it." As soon as he finished speaking, a large red and purple circle appeared in front of him, and from it came thousands of shadowy looking "hands" that flew through the air towards Okaa-sama. I screamed a warning but—_

I awoke, gasping for breath as I shot up in my bed. Beside me, the alarm screamed to wake me up. I struggled for a moment, barely able to catch my breath, and turned off the alarm. For a few moments, I couldn't move. What was that dream? What had they been talking about? It almost seemed like they were discussing something about me…but that was impossible, right? What had he been talking about though…like he had done something to me and Nee-sama…I wasn't sure what to think. Deciding to put it aside for now, I got out of bed and began to get ready for school. The sun was streaming through my window at this point, and my clock read it was seven in the morning. Heaving a sigh, I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get ready, and soon I found myself standing outside the gate to the school. Issei hadn't caught up with me yet, so I began to wonder if he was going to be late or perhaps he was already inside. Deciding to wait a few moments, I was surprised when I felt someone tugging on the bottom of my blazer. Looking down, I saw it was the girl from the day before, and she was looking at me with great interest.

"Ummm…Toujou-san isn't it?" I ask, and the girl gives a small nod. "Can I…help you with something?" She shakes her head and seems to be thinking about something.

"…Thank you," She says in a simple monotone. For a moment I'm not sure what she is talking about when it hits me. That's right, I had helped her with those thugs yesterday.

"Ah, no that's okay, it wasn't that big of a deal," I tell her. I rub the back of my head awkwardly, and once more I can feel my cheeks getting a bit warmer. For a moment she says nothing, merely staring at me causing me to get even more embarrassed.

"…Different," She whispers, and I feel a slight tinge of Deja vu. She had said the same thing to me yesterday after I had dealt with those Thugs and that whole thing with the blood had happened. I looked at her, expecting her to say more, but she went inside, leaving me to my thoughts. I wasn't alone long, however, when another voice called out to me.

"Isamu!" I turned and saw Issei running towards me…with a girl behind him. She was about the same height as him, maybe a couple of inches shorter. She was wearing a school uniform for a school I didn't know and had long, black-colored hair. As they got closer I could see that her eyes were violet-colored, and I could see why Issei might have liked her if her chest was anything to go by. There was only one reason I could think of that she was following Ise, and that was that this was the girl he had told me about last night. The boy himself seemed extremely excited…but something about the girl seemed off. For one, as soon as they saw me, she had begun to eye me with surprise and interest.

"Ise-kun," I say, smiling at my friend before turning to the girl. "And this is…"

"Yumma," She answers, reaching her hand out to me. "Amano Yuuma, but you can just call me Yumma-chan." I take the proffered hand…and have to bite back a cry as I feel it. Like a wave of darkness washed over me, I feel suddenly cold and every hair on my body begins to stand up as if warning me. I notice a look in her eyes, and her smile was a little too friendly.

"Hey!" Issei exclaims when I didn't let go of her hand right away. He glares at me, so I let go, giving an embarrassed chuckle. For a moment none of us say anything but then I give a smile.

"How did you meet?" I ask. Issei seems embarrassed so the girl explains.

"I met him when he was making his way home by himself, and thought I'd ask him out, as I've seen him alone a few times," she says. Seems kind of…random to me, but I've heard of weirder situations.

"I see," I say simply. Issei seems kind of embarrassed, so I say nothing more of it, just giving them a smile and a nod of my head. "Well, take care of this guy, despite some bad habits, he's a good person." Ise rubs the back of his while giving me a half-glare, while the girl gives a small giggle and nods. With that, I turned and entered the school, my thoughts running wild.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

"You're certain?" A girl's voice asked. In a room of the old school building of Kuoh Academy, home to the Occult Research Club, was three girls. One was the girl with the short white hair from before, Toujou Koneko. Across from her and sat at a desk was a girl with long, crimson red hair, one Rias Gremory, number one girl at Kuoh Academy and head of the Occult Research Club. Her chest was large, and she had a figure most would kill for, but despite that, she had a very foreign appearance. The girl beside her, however, was quite Japanese. She had long black colored hair, tied into a ponytail via an orange ribbon. The number two beauty of Kuoh Academy, Himejima Akeno, and the second head of the Occult Research Club. They were currently listening to a report made by Koneko, a smile on both their faces.

"…nn, he has a similar aura about him as Gya-kun," Koneko explained. Both girls frowned at that and Rias leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and leaning on her palms. "…there's also what he did yesterday when he…helped me." She seemed hesitant about how she said that, and the girls gave knowing smiles.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on him…it's what Izumi-san wants anyway," Rias said sitting back once more in her chair. "Right, Koneko, keep an eye on him, make sure nothing bad happens, and report right away if something does. Akeno, I'll have you take over the duty of watching the other boy. Perhaps this can work to our favor." The girl smiled, and Akeno gave a slight ufufu.

"Bouchou, when you smile like that it may make Izumi-chan think you don't care and are hoping for something to happen," she said and Rias blushed slightly.

"N-N-Not at all, it's just, there's those Fallen in the area, and it would be good if we kept an eye on him," Rias explained. "Besides, I'm sure Izumi wouldn't mind if he joined us." She mumbled the last bit, but Akeno gave another laugh, while Koneko smiled, a rare sight for her.

" _Besides…if he helped Koneko…maybe he can help me?_ " Rias thought to herself, looking out the window, a sad smile on her face.

* * *

 **Isamu PoV**

"What a long day," I sighed as Izumi-Nee-sama and I walked home. The class had been fairly boring once again, and I found myself worrying about Ise and his new "girlfriend" most of the day. Something about her struck me as…not right. I wasn't sure what it was, but all my senses, senses I had honed through training, went into overdrive when I was around her. Ise and her were apparently going on a date this Sunday, and I couldn't help but feel that I needed to tag them.

"What's wrong Isamu?" Onee-sama asked me. She had my arm wrapped around hers again, and she had always been good at sensing when something was wrong with me. I smiled and shook my head…when an idea came to mind.

"Izumi…how would you like to go out with me on Sunday, see the town and such?" I asked. For a moment there was no answer, and I was scared I had said the wrong thing, but I was shocked when I looked at her. Her entire face was bright red, and she wasn't looking at me, but I could see her mumbling something, though I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Onee-sama?" I asked. She stopped, shaking her head lightly, and then looked at me with a wide smile.

"Yes, I would love to!" She exclaims, wrapping me in a hug, pressing her chest against mine. I blushed, hugging her back. For a moment we didn't move, until she let go of me, and the two of us continued walking.

" _Sorry Onee-sama_ ," I thought to myself. While it could be fun just the two of us, I was using this as an excuse to be in town and to look out for Ise-kun. With that taken care of, the rest of the walk home was fairly relaxed. If only I knew what was to come.

"Come on Isamu-kun!" Onee-sama encouraged me. After getting home, the two of us had changed and gone out to do the practice that we had missed in the morning. I was currently jogging up the side of a local mountain trail with her, though my breath was coming in short gasps. The air up here was a lot thinner and added onto that, I carried a large backpack with rocks and other heavy stones in it. It was to help train my stamina, and my strength, but man was it tiresome. Soon I reached Onee-sama, and the two of us stood, staring out over the land below. I could see our school from here, as well as our home, and in the distance, the sun was slowly beginning to set. Onee-sama took my hand, causing me to jump a little in surprise, but as I looked at her she was smiling brightly.

"It's beautiful," She whispers. For a moment I say nothing in response, a corner of my mind remembering that weird dream I had, before turning back towards the view. We held hands for a while longer, no sound or words between us just simple peace and quiet.

"It is indeed," I say finally. We finally let go of each other and began to make our way back down, at a much slower pace than before.

"Isamu-kun," She said after a while. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. For a moment she seemed like she was going to say something, but then she just shook her head. "Never mind. I'm just looking forward to Sunday!" She said smiling brightly. I felt a twinge of guilt but showed her a smile anyway.

"Me too, Onee-sama," I say to the girl and she gives a little frown.

"I keep telling you to call me Izumi, or at the very least Izumi-chan!" She says, exasperated. I laugh lightly, looking away from her in embarrassment.

"Okay…Izumi-Chan," I say quietly, and I hear an almost squeal of excitement from the girl.

"Yay!" She cheers, doing a little-exaggerated hop. "Right, tomorrows Friday, but Saturday I'm going to go shopping, I don't have anything to wear!" She says, worriedly.

"Don't worry, you'll like fine in anything," I tell her. She blushes but shakes her head.

"No, my Otouto has finally asked me out on a date, I can't just wear anything!" She exclaims and once more I look away embarrassed. Once again, I feel that twinge of guilt, but I push it down. The two of us lapse into silence once more, with Onee-sama humming a little tune as we go. The rest of the walk home proceeds like that, until we reach our door.

"Onee-sama…if you had a friend who was in trouble you would do anything to help them right?" I ask hesitantly. The thoughts of the past little bit had been troubling me, and I wanted to make sure what I was doing was right. She stops, and once again I feel like I've done something wrong, especially when her shoulders droop ever so slightly.

"Of course," She answers simply. "Even if they didn't ask, I would do everything I could to help them." She says this is a monotone voice, lacking all of the excitement from before. Concerned, I placed a hand on her shoulder. She tenses slightly but then places a hand on mine. "I'm sure you will too…you're a good boy after all." I was confused by what she meant, but she went inside and I could ask her no more.

The next two days passed by fairly quickly, bringing it to the day of the date. For whatever reason, Onee-sama had told me to go on ahead, and that she would meet me at a later time. I had gone along with it, with nothing else to do anyway, and made my way to a small café that was to be our first destination. Forgoing the usual school uniform, I wore a simple black shirt, with equally black pants, and had styled my hair in a slightly spiked way. When I had entered the waitress had been surprised I was alone and had continuously come up to bug me and ask me if I wanted anything, despite me telling her a few times I was waiting for a friend. She and the other waitress on duty had been standing in a corner, ignoring the other guests and focusing on me, but I was keeping an eye on the door, waiting for Izumi to enter.

"Ano…are you sure there's nothing I can get you while you wait?" The waitress asked me once more. I looked up at her, offering a smile, which caused her face to go bright red and to try and hide it behind her notepad.

"No, thank you but I'm—"

"Sorry for the wait, Isamu-kun," A voice stopped me and I looked in the direction, before giving a slight gasp and feeling my face get warm. Instead of the school uniform, Izumi had chosen to wear a summer dress that was blue in color, bringing out her eyes. It was a bit on the shorter side but seemed to accentuate her curves and body, leading to many of the other men in the café, and some of the women, to stare at her openly. It had a slight V-neck to it, drawing ones' eyes to her cleavage, and I tried my hardest not to look, reminding myself that this was my Aneki. She had put on a little bit of makeup, brightening her lips into a cherry red, and a little bit of eye-shadow. A pair of earrings with small little rubies attached to them dangled from her ears, and she wore a necklace that was made of silver. I gaped at her for a few moments, and she fidgeted in embarrassment. The waitress took one look at her and sighed, seemingly in defeat, before leaving the two of us alone. I stood up, helping her into her seat, before taking a seat again myself, still staring at the girl. I had never seen her looking so…girly before. Even in her school uniform, she had this tomboyish appearance about her, so seeing her dress up like this.

"You're embarrassing me Isamu-kun," She said, and I realized that I was probably making her uncomfortable.

"Ah…sorry," I apologize, scratching my cheek and looking away. All my reasons for coming here today were gone, and all that was on my mind now was the desire to make this one of the best days she ever had. The waitress came by after a few more moments, this time a little tamer, and took our orders. While we waited I looked out the window unsure of what to say.

"Do I look okay?" She asks after a few moments of silence. I nod my head vigorously.

"You look beautiful," I tell her honestly. She blushes and fidgets once more.

"Thank you," She whispers. "And thank you for taking me out today." She says a little louder. I smile and give her a nod. Soon our food and drink arrived, and we lapse into silence once more while eating.

"Where did you want to go next?" I ask. For a moment she says nothing, seemingly thinking while smiling.

"A movie, and then the park!" She cheers and I give a nod. A movie would be great, and perhaps it would hide the blush on my cheeks a bit. With everything finished, we pay and then begin to make our way to the movies.

* * *

A couple hours later, and approaching dusk, we made our way out of the movie, both of us with red in our cheeks. The movie we had thought we were going to see was some sort of action flick…but it turned out to be a romance. Whether it was a mistake by the ticket seller or the advertisements were…wrong, we ended up watching the film anyway. There had been a few…intense scenes, and once or twice I had felt a tickle in the back of my hand, only to see Onee-sama pulling her hand away. As we had been leaving, one of the people working had said something about us being a couple, which had caused Onee-sama to nearly faint. Currently, we were making our way to the park, Onee-sama walking slightly ahead of me and still not looking at me.

" _Damnit…I should say something, but I don't know what_ ," I thought to myself, looking up at the sky. That was when I noticed something weird. While it was close to night, there was no way it was _that_ close that the sky should be…purple? It almost seemed to be a purplish color. I noticed the hairs on my arms beginning to stand up, and my senses were beginning to go off.

"Onee-sama…" I began but noticed she had stopped walking and was currently looking at the sky herself.

"It can't be…" She whispered, and for a moment, I panicked as her shoulders began to tremble. She turned to me, a determined look on her face. "Isamu-kun, go home, I'll meet you there, I'm just going to give a call to someone." I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Onee-sama?" I ask. She shakes her head and turns, heading towards whatever that light was, pulling her phone out at the same time. I raise an eyebrow, ready to head back when it hits me. I had felt this…feeling before. It was with the girl, that girl that was going on a date with Ise. I had felt something similar, an uncomfortable feeling, like a slight shock to the system when I had shaken that girls hand. I turned back around, intending to follow Onee-sama when I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Isamu-kun!" Ise yells, running towards me with a…well more of a woman really. She had some sort of strange bondage outfit on, with long black colored hair and violet colored eyes. I would almost say it was Yumma's Onee-sama, if not for the strange, crow-like wings coming from her back.

"Ise-kun, what…what the hells going on?" I ask, looking at the woman who was following him. He seemed really concerned, and I could see his clothing was slightly ripped.

"There's no time!" he exclaims. "I don't know what your Onee-san is doing, but there are some really bad guys over there, and she just told us to run and she'd handle them and —" The boy stops as I raise my hand.

"What do you mean she told you to run?" I ask him. I look at the girl. "Who are you?" She says nothing, simply looking at Ise, who gives a nod.

"I'm Raynare…Amano Yuuma," She gives a little bow as she introduces herself. I look at the outfit, before looking at the wings. "Ah…I'm actually called Raynare…a Fallen Angel and faithful servant of Azazel-sama." The name Azazel sounds familiar…I feel like it's one that Okaa-sama had mentioned before while talking to Izumi. But a Fallen Angel…like the ones from the bible? I don't have time to question anything further as I hear a large * **Doooonnnnn** * come from the direction Onee-sama had gone.

"Onee-sama…" I whisper. Looking at Ise, I make a decision. "Stay here, or call for help, I'll be back!" I tell him.

"You can't fight them!" I hear Raynare/Yuuma yell after me, but I ignore it. All my thoughts are on Onee-sama. This was my fault. I had asked her to come out here today with me, I had asked her to go on a date with me.

I was running for a few moments when I finally found her. She was standing in the center of the park, breathing heavily, her dress ripped and torn in several places and blood pouring down her side from a small wound. But there was something different about her. Instead of the usual blue hair, there were streaks of silver in it. And in her hands was a sword…a Kodachi to be exact, that glowed a light blue. Her eyes were different as well, glowing a bright yellow in color.

"Onee-sama!" I yelled. She jumped, turning around, her mouth going wide in panic and her eyes showing fear.

"Isamu-kun….no get out of here, I told you to go home!" She yelled at me. I ran towards her…when I was suddenly sent flying through the air. I didn't hear the explosion, nor what caused it. All I know is that pain ripped through me as I was sent flying through not only a bench, but the bushes behind it.

"Grahhhhghhh!" I let out a scream as I bounced off the ground once, twice, three times. My clothes were torn, my body ached and I spit out blood as I landed on my stomach. Nothing felt broken luckily, but I knew I was going to be sore in the morning. Struggling to stand, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, so I rolled to the side. There was a * **Thunk** * beside me, and when I looked…I saw some strange looking weapon. It was shaped like a spear, but it was made entirely of light. Just looking at it caused me to feel slightly nauseous, and I could feel the hairs on my arms beginning to raise, and goosebumps formed as well. I look up…and am shocked by what I see. Floating in the sky is two men, both wearing coats of some sort, both with large blackened wings coming from their back. One looked at me with a glare in his eye, while the other did so with interest.

"You missed Dohnaseek," The man with interest in his eye said, not looking away from me. He had shoulder-length white colored hair, and even from here I could tell he was someone who had experienced most of their combat in fist fights. He was bulky, and I could tell the coat barely fit him. A long scar ran down his right eye.

"Damned brat moved," The other man, whom I assumed was Dohnaseek, cursed. They both came down towards me as I stood, though I was busy looking for Onee-sama. I couldn't see her anywhere which had me worried.

"Your name little one?" The older man asked me. I stared at him, spitting blood on the ground and earning a smirk from him.

"Isamu," I say simply. I point at his wings. "This some sort of cosplay thing?" I ask though part of me knows the answer already. He seems intrigued, flapping them a couple of times for effect.

"So much power coming from you, and that girl, but you don't know what we are?" He says, amused. I raise an eyebrow, causing him to laugh lightly. "No, they are very real boy. Much like this is." As he finishes, he produces a small spear of light, similar to the one before except this one is a bright green compared to the light blue one from before. Again, I feel nausea beginning to overcome me, and this time he notices. "Oh, weak to the light, are we?"

"Get away from him!" I hear Onee-samas voice from behind them, and see her running towards us, her blade raised. The older man doesn't even turn, but Dohnaseek does. I take that chance, stepping forward and raising my knee towards him.

* **Schlick** *

"Gah!" I let out a cry of pain and grabbed my side as the man cuts me with whatever that spear is. A burning sensation erupts from it, spreading throughout my body and I can see smoke pouring out of the wound. Tears sting my eyes, and it's all I can do to keep from passing out. I stumble slightly and hear Onee-sama's voice in the distance.

"No, you can't die yet now, I quite like you," I hear the old man saying. "You and that girl. Is she related to you perhaps?" He moves faster than I can blink and I feel more burning from my left shoulder. I turn around and see the man standing there, eyeing the blood on his weapon with interest. I feel an almost tickling sensation in my hip, and look down to see the wound has stopped smoking…and bleeding. In fact, it seems to have almost closed itself, causing my eyes, and his, to widen slightly. I looked up at him while glaring when I heard a sound like metal on metal from behind me. I turned around to see Onee-sama fighting, not one person…but two. There was a boy there as well, with stark white hair, and wearing an outfit befitting someone from the church. Where the hell had he come from.

"Get away from him!" Onee-sama yelled again.

"Oh my, I think someone's got a thing for their little brother!" The newcomer yelled back, giving an evil laugh. The three fight for a few minutes, me unable to do anything as I'm trying to focus on the man behind me, and him not reacting at all, merely watching with interest.

"Hmmm, I wonder," I hear from behind me after some time. I turn around…just in time to see the man fly high in the sky, a bigger spear in his hands than before. I follow his gaze…and try and shout a warning.

"Onee-sama!" I yell out. The girl looks up…but it's too late.

"Gah!" She lets out a cry as the spear pierces through her chest…directly where her heart would be. It disappears after a split second, and she vomits up a massive amount of blood, dropping her weapon and falling backward. The two she was fighting take a step back, the boy yelling at the old man above.

"Hmmm, so the regeneration is not inherent than…" I just manage to hear, but I ignore it running forward.

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama!" I cry, placing my hand on the girls' chest, trying to stop the bleeding, knowing its futile. "Izumi! Please, don't do this to me! Don't leave me!" I can feel the tears running down my face, but I don't care. My hands are covered in blood, but I don't care. I feel a hand on my cheek and look in the girls' eyes, taking her hand with my own.

"Its…alright Isamu," She chokes out. She smiles, seemingly at peace, before a fit of coughing causes her to spit up a bunch of blood once more. "They'll…look after you. Kaa-san…will look after you. Make…many new…friends." She closes her eyes…and her hand goes limp. For a moment, I do nothing, simply staring, her words sinking in. Then I scream.

* * *

 **Narrator PoV**

"Do you think they're okay?" The brown-haired boy, Issei Hyoudou asked his would-be girlfriend, Raynare, or as she called herself Amano Yuuma. The girl looked concerned for a moment, before shaking her head and shrugging.

"I don't know… Iahhel is quite strong, though Dohnaseek is not," She answers. "But there were others lying in ambush, awaiting the appropriate signal, or if things began to go bad." Issei looks concerned, the two of them looking in the direction the boy had gone. They had slowly been making their way towards it, though Raynare had been slightly hesitant. Ise was concerned for his friend, and wanted to help as best he could, despite the insistence from Raynare that he would be of no use. That was when they heard it.

"Ahhhhhrghhhh!" A scream, one that sounded like a wounded animal that had just discovered its dying kin, one that sent shivers down both their spines.

"That sounded like Isamu-kun!" Issei exclaimed, and the two picked up their pace. When the two of them reached the center, both stopped their eyes wide, and their jaws slack.

"Rawrrr…grahrrrr, Grrrr, rawr!" Isamu was there…but it was not Isamu. He was different, his eyes pure black with red pupils, and they seemed to glow an almost yellow-white color. His canines were elongated, as were the nails of his fingers, and his hair was no longer the blue it used to be, but a blue with blonde streaks. An aura almost like lightning seemed to crackle off his body…and around him were several unmoving figures. Blood dripped from his mouth and his hands, and Issei let loose the contents of his stomach, while Raynare continued to stare.

"Wait…that's Izumi-senpai!" Ise said after a moment pointing at one of the unmoving figures. She was quite a way back from where Isamu was, and the two ran over to her, keeping a wary eye on Isamu. Just as they reached the girl, the two of them realized she wasn't dead, though she seemed to be unconscious, and there was an awfully large hole in her dress, along with a lot of blood on both her and the area around her.

"What happened…" Raynare whispered aloud, looking back at Isamu. He was staring up at the sky, and as the girl followed his eyes she saw why. Dohnaseek and the one known as Iahhel were floating there, looking down at the boy. While Dohnaseek had a look of pure terror on his face, Iahhel seemed intrigued.

"You still haven't killed your target little Raynare," The man said to the girl, who in turn glared back at him. Isamu began to chant, the words short and quick as a large, violet colored magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Mors. Malum. Chao. Percutiamus!" He finished and a multitude of black and purple colored spears flew out towards the two. Raynares attention was drawn away, however, as a gasp sounded out behind her. She turned around, just in time to see Izumi sitting up, looking around in confusion.

"Isa…Isamu-kun?" She asked, confused. She looked around for a few moments before spotting him, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh gods…no." Issei looked at her confused, as did Raynare.

"You are most interesting little one…to think you came back from even that," Iahhel said, looking down towards Izumi. The girl glared back up at him.

"You damned fool, do you even know what you've done!" She cursed at him, looking at Isamu once more. The boy seemed to be stuck as to what to do, continuously chanting, but not getting any results.

"Hmmm, oh I believe I do," He said. "Dohnaseek, grab Freed and let's go." The other man looked at him as if he was insane, so Iahhel made a little tch of impatience. "Worry not about the boy." With that, he conjured one, two, three, four, near ten spears of light. Each of them hummed with energy, and both Isamu and Izumi seemed to almost shy away from it. Even as the group watched, they flew forward towards Isamu. The boy raised his hands, a barrier forming there, but he might as well have done nothing.

"Graugh!" Three of the spears pierced his chest, more piercing his legs and arms.

"Isamu-kun!" Izumi yelled out, running towards the boy.

"Hmph," Iahhel made a noise and looked at Raynare. "Don't bother coming back. If you do, your fate will be worse than death." With that, he leaves, disappearing faster than any of them could see. Izumi reached her brother, crouching over him and placing her hands on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Issei and Raynare stood behind her, the boy looking sad and angry, while the girl was confused.

"Izumi…sama," Isamu choked out, placing a hand on the girl's cheek. "You're…okay." He smiles as he says that, as Izumi tears up beside him.

"Hang on Isamu, we'll get you some help, don't worry!" She panics, looking at the other two. Isamu turns her cheek once more, making her face him and she lets out a little gasp.

"Don't worry…as long as you're okay, I'm okay," He breathes, before his hand falls, limp.

"Isamu…Isamu?" Izumi whispers, giving him a little shake. "Hey…Isamu, don't do this. Don't do this. Don't leave me…Isamu!" She begins shouting, shaking him more vigorously.

"Won't he…won't he come back like you did?" Issei asks hesitantly, but the blue-haired girl shakes her head.

"N-no, his powers are not strong enough…and he's weaker to the holy element than I am," She chokes, giving a little hiccough now and again.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Raynare whispers, and Izumi turns on her, fixing her with a glare that causes both Raynare and Issei to take a step back. But then her eyes widen as she looks at Issei. She stands up, faster than either of them can see, and grabs a hold of the boys' shoulders.

"Boy, tell me, did anyone give you anything weird today!?" She practically shouts at him. For a moment, he doesn't answer and Izumi looks like she's going to start shaking him when he reaches into his pocket.

"Some girl in weird cosplay did give me this," Issei says, handing Izumi a piece of paper. The girl snatches it from him, a hopeful look in her eyes. It had a picture of an occult looking circle on it, red in color, with the words "We'll make your dreams come true!" written on it. She gives a hopeful smile and then closes her eyes, seemingly concentrating. For a moment nothing happens, but then the paper begins to glow a bright red. The circle on the page flies off, causing Issei to gasp, and grows larger, appearing beside Izumi. It glows for several moments, until a figure appears, one that causes Issei to gasp once more. Standing there was Rias Gremory, the number one beauty at Kuoh Academy…and heiress to the Gremory Clan of Devils household.

"Izumi, what's wrong?" Rias asks confused, seeing the girls state. She then notices Raynare, and immediately frowns, her hands beginning to glow red and black.

"There's no time for that!" Izumi exclaims, stepping in front of Rias. "Isamu-kun is…" She stops, looking at the boy's body as more tears form in her eyes.

"Oh, my," Rias says, noticing the body for the first time. She walks over to him, placing a hand over one of the wounds, before looking up at Izumi. "Are you sure about this?" She asks. For a moment, the girl says nothing, but then she gives a nod.

"Do it," she says. Rias nods back and lifts her hand. The next moment, a smaller version of the red circle appears there, and she reaches into it, her hand disappearing momentarily. When she pulls it back out, she holds a box, made of a dark wood and seemingly crafted to perfection. She opens it carefully, seemingly thinking for a few moments, before pulling out four, red chess pieces. Pawns, to be exact, each of which she places on the boys' chest. She then stands and places her hands together, before closing her eyes.

"I, Rias Gremory, bring you, Hayashi Isamu, back to life as my servant," She chants, and a large magic circle appears beneath them both. Raynare watches with interest, while Issei looks on in confusion. Izumi however, looks at Isamu, a hopeful look in her eye. "Rejoice! And live your life for me!" Rias finishes chanting and the circle seems to glow brightly, causing Issei and Raynare to turn their heads away. The light fades after a moment, but nothing seems to have happened.

"Did it…did it work?" Izumi asks, but Rias frowns, seemingly confused.

"That should have been—" She stops however as once more the circle appears beneath her and Isamu, glowing brighter than before. Lightning begins to crackle around the two of them, and the wounds on Isamu begin to heal. The pawn pieces begin the shake on the boys' chest, before two of them change, becoming blue in color, with tinges of yellow and red. The other two change as well, becoming blacker than night, with tinges of purple on them. They begin to sink into Isamu's chest, just as the wounds finish closing. Rias' eyes are wide open, her jaw slack before she gives a wry smile.

"It seems he's far stronger than I thought," She states to no one in particular. "Well, I'll take him back, I'll need to heal his wounds. Issei-kun…no, can I call you Ise?" Issei looks up as his names said, and gives a quick nod, his cheeks turning red while Raynare glares at him. "Could you come to the Occult Research Club tomorrow before class…and perhaps it would be best if you didn't mention any of what you just saw here." Issei nods once more.

"Thank you so much Rias," Izumi says, at last, kneeling beside the prone form of her brother, whose breathing had begun to return to normal. The Red-haired girl shakes her head slightly.

"Think nothing of it, consider it payback for part of the debt I owe you," She says, and the other girl smiles once more.

* * *

 **And I'll finish it there. So, this is a new story I'm making (I know, why a different one when you haven't even gotten that far on your other ones!) that is going to be heavily OOC. It will follow Isamu, a Reincarnated Devil Pawn of Rias, who is also somewhat special. Hopefully, the story didn't confuse anyone too much, I know I did "Narrator PoV" a lot. I've put my other tales on hold, for now, getting rid of Lord of Nature entirely actually, for several reasons. One being that I've gone through a lot RL crap over the past few months. School went on strike for a little over a month, causing me to become unmotivated for writing, mostly because as soon as the strike was over, we were expected to act like nothing had happened. So, I took an option to drop out of school, get my money back, and try again next year. But while I was out of school, I found myself unable to continue my stories that I had. I read a few of the reviews about a lot of confusion with Zach and his adventures and realized some of them were quite justified. So, until I can rewrite some of that, I'll probably leave it on hold. Lord of Nature was just kinda…eh, not very good in my opinion, so I deleted it. I may try it again at some point, but not for a while. As for Rise of the Hunter, again I found myself getting major writer's block for it. I will go back to that one again at some point as well, but I need to reorganize my thoughts on it. I'm working on this and a couple of other stories, so look forward to it. As always, rate and review and hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, not sure who to put in his harem. I'm thinking this time around I'll have Rias be in the OC Harem, as well as Akeno and Koneko. Think I'll keep Asia to Issei, she may take the place of certain parts of his particular growth, but will probably leave Issei with a small harem unless people really want certain characters in it. May have some OC's in both Harems (Izumi in Isamu's for instance) but not sure yet. So cast your votes!**

 **As a side note, don't expect this, or the others I release in the near future, to be updated super quickly, trying to get as many hours in at my job as I can right now as my rents going up, so want to save some funds for when that happens.**

 **Name** Isamu Hayashi

 **Gender** Male

 **Age** 17

 **Race** Half-Human/Vampire (Reincarnated Devil)

 **Piece** Four Mutated Pawns

 **Appearance** Roughly 6 feet in height, with navy blue hair, and equally colored eyes. In excellent shape thanks to daily training.

 **Powers**?

 **Sacred Gears**?

 **Background** Not much is known about Isamu's history up to this point.

 **Personality** Kind and Caring, Isamu tends to be more of a friendly person, something that seems to come back to haunt him a lot

 **Compatriots** Issei Hyoudou, Izumi Hayashi, Unnamed Mother, others

 **Isamu's Harem** – Izumi, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, **others to be announced**

 **Issei Harem –** Asia, Ravel, Xenovia **Others to Be Announced**


End file.
